Bleach: Aizen's Story
by Nniky
Summary: We all know the story. Aizen joins the soul reapers, only to betray them. But we don't know what put this in his head. Or what his life may have been like before the Bleach story line. This story follows Aizen from the very beginning of his life to the bitter end.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach series in any way. All rights go to Tite Kubo.

Author's Note: Hello! This a story I've been working on for a long time. Since I started my first account actually. Unfortunately, my account got hacked and everything got erased. So here I am with a new account! I might continue my first story 100 IchiRuki themes but no promises guys. Since I also lost the documents. Now without further ado, here is my story!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Rumors of Nobility<p>

The Aizen family was well known in their small town. They could rarely walk down the road without being recognized. All the townspeople knew them, and they knew the stories. This town was small and had low living standards. However, rumors about the Aizen family stated that they stemmed from nobility, and were incredibly wealthy. However, not wanted to allure attention, the Aizen family kept it a secret and attempted to blend into the society of commoners. Some tried to befriend the family, while others, driven by greed and hunger, endangered the lives of the family in order to find the wealth they had hidden within their shack of a home. It is because of that reason that Aizen Yoruhoshi, the head of the family and father of all the Aizen children, trained his family to fight and fend of the greedy murderers.

The Aizen family had three children. The eldest son, a rising prodigy in both sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat, Aizen Tsukiko. The middle son, a young champion with long-ranged attacks, Aizen Hoshiko. And the youngest son, a bright individual with high intelligence and very little skill in battle, Aizen Soskue. Soskue was teased by his brothers, and ignored by his parents because of his lack in strength. Around the town, he was known as an easy target for attacks and thievery. Because of this, he was considered a disgrace to his supposedly noble family. However, his superior mind allowed him to outsmart any attackers, including his brothers and his father. Despite this, he was always considered the inferior son.

All the Aizen men had almond hair, and eyes to match. While Soskue held the hair traits, he had olive eyes, something none of his family members possessed. This was the cause of yet more ridicule from his family. As Soskue grew, so did his mind. His brothers were foolish and rash, while he was reasonable and wise beyond his years. Nothing changed. And Soskue grew bitter and revenge seeking. On a crisp Autumn night, Soskue's brothers were once again ridiculing him. They shoved him and taunted him. His father blatantly ignoring the situation and carrying on with his calligraphy.

Tsukiko grabbed the wooden sword Soskue used to train and declared, "You don't deserve to hold a sword." With that he snapped the sword over his knee, splinters flying everywhere. Soskue's disgraceful eyes widened behind his glasses. At that very moment, something inside the youngest son of the Aizen family snapped. He hid his eyes under his shaggy almond hair. The sound of his brothers' laughter and taunts filled his ears. And all he could think was, _Never again. _Moving to the other end of the one-room house, his eyes locked on the sword leaning in the corner. It belonged to his father and knew nothing but his hand. Wrapping his fingers around the handle, the boy of only fourteen years drew the blade from the scabber. The sound of the steel against its case caused Yoruhoshi to stand and look at his youngest son, while his elder sons stood frozen in fear.

Soskue swung the blade and around, cutting open the top of his father's yukata. As the blood spread across his chest, the head of the Aizen family fell to his knees and stared at his son. Soskue stared back, eyes stone cold and a dark smile plastered onto his face. The blood leaked on the floor around the body of Yoruhoshi fell, dead. Now Tsukiko and Hoshiko moved. hey moved as fast as their feet would carry them to the door. But they weren't fast enough. Soskue beat them to the door and blocked it. The elder boys backed away, wanting to scream but unable to make any noise. A swing of a blade. A splash of blood onto the face of the boy. A scream. Another swing. And the eldest Aizen sons were Dead.

Now to clean up the mess. Soskue walked to a small cabinet and opened the wooden doors. He grabbed a small can of oil and began sprinkling it all over the house. After finishing, he walked into the yard of his home and picked up a two small sticks. Bringing the sticks back inside, he rubbed the sticks together over the trail of oil and ignited them. The fire spred across the trail and Soskue barely made it out before the house burned down.

As he stood there, watching his home burn, his eyes were stone cold. And his lips, were formed into a smile to send shivers down your spine.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: That's all for now! I know it was short but I didn't have much time. Reviews will be appreciated. I love constructive !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way. All rights go to Tite Kubo.

Author's Note: Wow. I just realized how gory the last chapter was. Well don't worry I'll tone it down for the next few chapters. Though we all know Aizen's history with blood. Anyway, enjoy! **Special message for Callian: **Thanks for the review! And Thanks for telling me how to spell Sosuke. I should probably start googling how to spell names.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Deadly Menace<p>

Word of the death of the Aizen family spread like wild-fire. Three of the bodies were found, though none were identified do to the severe nature of the burns. And Sosuke Aizen was never even suspected. Much less caught. Just one year after his family's death, Aizen found himself in the middle of a dusty road. He hadn't the slightest clue how he got there. Nor why he was there. He simply walked down it, disoriented and dazed. As he walked, a thousand thoughts raced through his mind, though his expression remained calm. Nothing could faze that cool expression, that was glued to the face of the dark haired young man. His walk was confident, yet humble, created sub consciously to give people a sense of trust when they laid eyes on him. But there was no one present to fall for the illusion of this man's walk. Aside from the road being vacant except for himself, Aizen was shrouded in a thick fog, the moon above him barely being able to peek through the thick walls to shine a dim light onto the path which he walked alone.

Moving along, the olive eyed man seemed familiar with his surroundings, though he could see no surroundings to be familiar with. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his side. The pain coursed through the nerve it had hit and looking down, Sosuke saw a large arrow, head driven into his hip. The arrow had torn through his flesh straight to the bone. He fell to his knees and then to the ground. The olive eyes peered out from the thick layer of almond hair that fell in front of his face. They darted around, searching for something, anything. The source of the arrow. Someone who could help. Anything. But as they calmed, the began to droop, and then close as Aizen's body shut down.

* * *

><p>The archer lowered her bow. She was sure she heard something walking in the mist. What it was she was not sure of but it was most definitely a good sized catch. She stood up and ran into the fog after her arrow. As she emerged, she waved her arm around to disperse the mist. The thick walls thinned and cleared to reveal the archer's victim laying dead on the ground. She gasped and dropped her bow. There lie a young man, no older than fifteen, laying in a pool of blood, her arrow jammed into his side.<p>

"No no no! Oh no this can't be happening!" The archer cursed loudly as she began to panic. Taking a deep breath to clear her mind, she knew there was only one solution. She grabbed the arrow, sloppily yanked it out of the young man, and ran.

* * *

><p>Aizen's eyes flickered open. The olive dots began to scan his surroundings. He couldn't see a thing, for he was surrounded by a thick fog. He felt around with his hand and found he was on solid ground. Slowly, and painfully, he used his arms to push his upper body up. Then, using every ounce of strength left in him, he crawled to his knees slowly and used them to push the bottom portion of his body up. And with great struggle, he stood up. He began to scan the area again. And looking down he saw a body. A dead body. His dead body.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well I know it was short but just bare with me here guys. I hope things are getting interesting. Please Review! Thanks!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach series in any way. All rights go to Tite Kubo

Author's Note: Heyo! I'm back! And better than ever! I have a bit of news, I'm moving and going to a public school. So my hours will be less flexible and updates will be less frequent. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: The Man In The Black Kimono<p>

Sosuke could do nothing but stare. Stare down at the body before him. The body that was his own. His feet seemed to be attached to the ground, preventing him from even falling backwards in shock. Finally, he was able to move slightly. He took a couple small steps backwards from his body. A thousand thoughts ran through his head at once. His brain felt as if it would melt.

"Strange isn't it?" The voice suddenly echoing from behind the olive eyed teenager startled him out of his wits. He spun around on his heels to face the source of the voice. Standing before him was a man, about the same height as him, with blonde hair that went beyond his shoulders down to his mid-back. He wore a small smirk on his face and a black kimono on his body. A sheathed sword was tied to the sash around his waist.

"Seeing yourself lying on the ground before you... It messes with your head", the man spoke softly. He had an odd accent that Sosuke was not familiar with. The blonde haired man drew the sword at his waist and held it firmly in his hand. Sosuke, convinced he was about to be attacked, quickly got into a battle stance and narrowed his eyes.

"Relax", the man said, "I ain't gonna hurt you", as he spoke he lifted his sword, the bottom of the handle facing its target, "You're headed to the soul soceity. And its my job to get you there." The olive eyes widened as the sword handle was thrust forward, pushing the almond locks away from his forehead and making contact.

"Don't be afraid. You're headed to a better place." The man spoke softly as he drew his sword back. A strange sensation swept over Aizen. He felt suddenly warm, as if he was covered in a soft blanket. His eyes closed involuntarily as the young man lost control of his movements. He felt himself sinking, as if he was drowning. He did not panic, however. He felt safe and comfortable, but at the same time he couldn't help but wonder where exactly he was going

But that curiosity faded fast. Along with everything else. Sosuke's memories slipped away from him one by one. His family. His home. The rumors. The pain brought to him by his brothers. His neglectful father. The slaughter of his family. The spree of killing that had followed that. The arrow that had killed him. Soon, the only memory he had was that of the blonde man. And the words he spoke.

"A better place…"

* * *

><p>A soft noise stirred the almond haired boy from his slumber. His olive green eyes flickered open and began scanning the area. The boy was laying in a grassy field. Surrounded by trees. He pulls himself upright, balancing his weight on one hand. Looking around, the scenery was beautiful. The sun shone up above. Small butterflies danced around a patch of pink flowers. And the grass was lush and green. However, the boy did not know this place. At least, he didn't think he did. Honestly, he didn't really know. He didn't seem to be able to remember anything.<p>

Looking down at himself, the boy saw his body was covered by a white yukata. he never remembered putting this yukata on. But he obviously had. How did he end up here? He didn't have the slightest clue. Standing up, the young man became instantly dizzy and leaned on a tree for support. He blinked a few times to get rid of the blotched invading his vision.

"Hey you!" The voice suddenly calling startled the boy so badly he fell over. Scrambling to his feet and leaning on the tree again, he saw a boy, not much older than him, running towards him. The boy had white hair that stood up in small spikes on the top of his head. His eyes were abnormally large and teal. The brown haired young man was sure he didn't know the boy. Or maybe he did.

The white haired boy stopped directly in front of him. "Do you know how i got here?" The olive eyes blinked twice before his head shook.

"Oh…" The white haired boy said in a disappointed tone. "Well", he continued, perking up a bit, "My name is Sukia Hitsugaya. Who are you?"

The boy thought for a bit before replying, "Sosuke….Aizen."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Wow! Its been awhile! Sorry guys! But anyway, more updates and one or two new stories will coming out today so stay tuned! Please review! Thanks! Sorry it was short!<p> 


End file.
